Starry Sky: Chika's Love Adventure
by silkylove1998
Summary: What would happen if Chika Aoyama, a professional MMORPG player gets stuck in the world of Starry Sky? Why did she have to meet an annoying stuck up brat? Why are all the computer programmed characters acting like real people? Why is this computer generated world becoming real? Unravel the mystery with Chika and maybe you're find out which guy she falls for.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story so if it's really boring or unoriginal then I apologize! I don't own any of the characters from Starry Sky or the name Seigetsu Academy, only my OCs Chika, Misaki, Magical Combat Online, The Violet Priestess and the product Gameleport. There might be more I will create later but for now is just that.**

**I know the prologue is different from what the story is about but it's going to be important later on so bear with it. Tip: If you cant' wait and want to see the guys like NOW, please skip to Chapter 2.1.  
**

**So anyway if the game concept reminds you a bit of Sword Art Online then sorry... I'm trying to be as original as possible! Anyway, this is only a minor work of mine, I got a totally original story in the works so bear with me till then!**

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic! Remember to leave reviews so I can improve this! Thanks and have fun!**

* * *

Prologue: I Love Magical Combat Online

I raise my sword and plunge it deep into the beast's vulnerable belly. It roars in pain and swipes blindly at me. Its sharp claws tear through my skin and I winch slightly. There's a huge gash on my arm no, blood droplets oozing out of the wound. I ignore the piercing pain spreading through my arm, thrusting my sword deeper into the beast's body.

Blood. Thick, hot blood seeps through my fingers. Blood flows from the beast's wounds like a crimson river. I'm getting me hands unnecessarily dirty. This monster isn't worth my time. Time to end this. I tighten my grip around the hilt of my sword and slice upwards in a smooth motion. The beast's torso splits in two, its innards spilling out onto the ground and onto me. Blood droplets fly into the air in slow motion, hovering for a while before falling to the ground. Some of it gets on my face but I personally don't care.

The wounded beast cries a blood-curdling howl, blood spraying out from its mouth like a fountain. Its crippled body topples to the ground, landing with a loud thud before exploding into red particles. The particles hover in the air for a moment before turning into pixels and then the wind carries them away. The monster's final cry still lingers in the air, its wail echoing in my ears. I loosen my grip on my sword and fall onto my knees, my brain taking some time to register what just happened.

I did it! I can't believe it! I defeated the boss of Mount Ragnarok! The rumoured undefeatable boss that every hero has perished fighting against!

I slowing get to my feet and brush off the dirt from my skirt, holding my sword, Everstar carefully in my hands. The blood stained blade gleams wickedly at me. This sword is my prized possession and has been with me for quite a while; I have hacked down countless of monsters with it. We have a long history, Everstar and I. I wipe off the blood covering the surface of Everstar with part of my skirt and peer into the reflection of the shiny blade.

A girl with golden eyes stares back at me. She has long purple hair with golden highlights at the ends. Her face is caked with dried blood and dripping with perspiration. I lift my sleeve and wipe away the blood and sweat on my face. I grin. That's better.

I sheathe Everstar and flick my hair out of my face. That was just too easy for a high-level boss monster. Maybe it's because everyone was just making a big fuss out of nothing. Or maybe it's because I'm so good at this type of thing.

I turn away from the battle scene. Time to head back to sharpen Everstar, clean up and maybe grab a bite to eat. Fighting sure makes one hungry.

Something's nagging at the back of my mind. Hang on, why didn't I get any item drops from that boss monster just now? Now come to think of it, normally a high-level beast would drop some limited items or something like that.

Most importantly, a banner announcing my victory didn't appear.

I get an ominous feeling and I swivelled around just in time to see the beast's claws aiming for my head. With my quick reflexes, I unsheathe Everstar and block its attack. Blade against claws, sparks fly when they clash. I grunt and stay my ground, refusing to give in. The beast presses forward, slowly pushing me to the ground. This is not good. At this rate, I won't be able to escape anytime soon. There's no chance for me to recover!

Suddenly, a blast of light slams into the back of the beast with a tremendous force. The beast is temporarily distracted, howling in anger and its grip for a while slackens. This is my only chance! I parry away its attack and the beast staggers backwards. I don't hesitate: I charge forward, aiming for the kill. I leap into the air and strike its head, slicing downward. Again blood sprays everywhere. Ugh, my face is dirty again. The beast falls to the ground and explodes into red pixels.

I land on my feet, panting hard.

"Whew, that wasn't too hard," I mumble to myself.

"So says the Violet Priestess who was going to be torn into little pieces. At least admit you were having trouble and thank me already." A voice behind me says.

I turn around and see a girl who looks around my age. Her crimson hair has flecks of gold in it and she has it tied into pigtails. Her ruby red eyes are sparkling and she's wearing a smug look on her face. She smirks at me, her fox ears twitching in amusement.

"I didn't need your help, Misaki-chan. I was doing fine before you got here. I had that monster in my grasp!" I retort.

"Chi-chan, you're never going to be honest with yourself, are you? Yeah, you had that beast under control; it was going to tear out your innards…"

"Spare me the details, won't you Misaki-chan? Anyway, I thought I told you not to call me that! I told you about a MILLION times, not to call me by my real name!" I glare at the fox demon, letting my annoyance show.

"But Chi-chan, you call me Misaki-chan, why can't I call you Chi-chan? Besides, it's easier to call you that than to call you 'Priestress', Chi-chan!" She pouts at me.

"That's because you were dumb enough to put down your real name as your avatar name!"

"Aw, but I couldn't think of any other name at that time, Chi-chan!"

She just called me 'Chi-chan' three times in the same sentence… I sigh. I give up. She's a lost case.

"Anyway, why did you run off by yourself to fight monsters, Chi-chan? I thought we were going together!"

"You know I like to fight alone, right Misaki-chan? That's why I don't join guilds or get into a partnership. It's too troublesome."

"Then why do you sometimes partner with me to go on missions?"

For a second, I freeze. Uh…actually it's because Misaki is my…FRIEND… I like fighting monsters with her…

But of course, no matter how hard I try not to, I always say things that are opposite of what I want to say.

"Uh…it's because… Some of the missions can only be accessed by partnerships and guilds, not by solo players. It offers better rewards after all. If I didn't team up with you I wouldn't be able to do these missions at all!"

I can feel my face burning. How pathetic. It sounds like I'm using her for my own personal gain. What kind of friend am I? But somehow I can't admit things. I'll feel vulnerable if I did that.

"Oh… So that's it… ok then…." MIsaki's expression is unreadable, but I notice that her ears and tail droop slightly in disappointment. There's hurt in her voice. A sense of guilt surges through me and I can't bring myself to look at her directly.

I'm such a terrible person.

I'm lost in my own thoughts, oblivious to everything happening around me. Maybe I should apologize, although it's unlike me.

"Listen, Misaki… I'm s-sorr…"

"Wait, Chi-chan! I'm picking up on something. Shush!"

Misaki shushes me. Her fox ears and tail shoot up, twitching in anticipation. Her face suddenly grows serious and she glances around, listening attentively.

I pull myself together and observe everything around me. The red pixels from the beast earlier are still floating around like dust.

Something's not right… But I can't put a finger on it…

"I got a really bad feeling somehow, my ears won't stop twitching!" Misaki whispers.

Misaki has very sensitive hearing and can hear things that can't be heard by a normal hero, including unearthly things. Like spirits whispering and the movement of dust particles.

Yep, her hearing is that accurate and that sharp. So trust me, believe what she says.

"There! Priestess, ready your weapons!" Misaki shouts at me, pointing at a spot not so far away from us.

If Misaki is calling me by my in-game name, this must be serious.

All of a sudden, the red pixels are drawn to each other, like being attracted by an invisible magnet, forming a large red lump. The lump splits into two and emits a blinding red light and we avert our eyes.

By the time we look at the lumps again, they're no longer pixelated lumps. What we see is that same boss monster standing right in front of us, looking very ANGRY.

Who wouldn't be angry of their guts were split twice in the same day by the same annoying hero? I would be that's for sure.

No, more specifically I'll be RAGING MAD.

Oh, and did I mention for some reason it went and DUPLICATED itself?

So make that two boss monsters, standing merely a metre or so from us, with utterly FURIOUS expression on their distorted faces.

"Hey, that isn't too bad, there's two of us and two of them. At least we're not outnumbered or something. They'll be easy to kill, right Misaki?"

I just had to go and say that. How wrong I am.

The two beasts snort in unison and their claws extend into long blades which look exactly like Everstar's, gleaming wickedly, deathly sharp. Then if that wasn't bad enough, the two beast's bodies shimmer for a moment and they DUPLICATED again.

Four angry, sword wielding monsters. That's great. Just awesome.

Misaki's face turns pale and she gulps. There's fear in her eyes. Poor Misaki. She just started out as a novice player and she's already facing a high-level boss.

I really am terrible.

I'm freaking out right now. I never encountered anything like this before in all my experience of gaming. All I want to do now is curl up into a little ball and cower. But I can't let my fear show for Misaki's sake.

I pull myself together. No point thinking about that now. I have to get Misaki out of here alive. I have weapons. I can still fight! I'm not going to back down now!

"Command Gameleport! Equip Starlight!"

My voice rings loud and clear in the barren wasteland.

Another sword, though not as fine as Everstar materializes in my left hand.

"Misaki, cover me, got it?"

"Roger, Priestress."

Misaki snaps out of her thoughts. She conjures up a ball of light and blows on it, muttering some kind of spell. The ball of light immediately turns fiery red. Good, at least she's staying calm.

I squint at the monsters and grip the hilts of my swords as hard as I can muster. I harden my gaze.

Oh, bring it on, you goddamn monsters, bring it on.

* * *

I slice and jab at the monsters, darting everywhere, avoiding their swords. The monsters have suddenly become agile, no longer slow and dumb like they were before. Misaki fires random spells at them but they just bounce off. Some of the spells actually hit them, but they have little or no effect on them.

"Priestess, my magic attacks have no effect on them for some reason! It's like their magic defense just increased or something! What should we do?!" Misaki bellows to me while throwing fireballs at one of the monsters.

Ugh, this is taking up a lot of time. The shield spell that Misaki casted on the both of us is wearing off already and she's running out of mana fast. Even though I usually refrain myself from using magic on normal monsters, maybe it's time to use some now. After all, these are not ordinary monsters.

"Ok, Misaki! I need you to distract the monsters for a while! I'm going to use some of my magic!"

"Roger that! Oi, you! Take this!"

Misaki produces an enormous ball of magic and aims it at one of the monsters. It hits its target and the monster growls deeply. That didn't really do much damage, but at least that got their attention. The other monsters divert their attention from me and start going after Misaki.

Good, hopefully Misaki can hold out for a little while longer. Let's do this. I raise both my swords towards the sky, the blades intersecting each other to form an "X". I take a deep breath and began chanting.

"You filthy beasts who pollute the land of the light with your evil shall be cleansed! Creatures of darkness, you have met your match! I, the Violet Priestess hereby banish you from this realm for now and ever more!"

As I recite my famous catchphrase, dark, purple clouds form and swirl around me. The wind picks up and blows violently, turning into a dark vortex, with me as its centre. I catch a glimpse of myself in the blade's reflection. My purple hair is flying in the wind and my golden eyes are glowing eerily, a dark aura radiating from my very being. The monsters stagger backwards, sensing my fury. Misaki backs away from me, looking on with awe.

"Beware the Violet Priestess wrath, now OBEY ME and BE GONE!"

I barely finish my sentence before a dark light erupts from my body, exploding outwards. The light eats at the monsters like acid. The beasts roar and thrash around in pain, blood sprouting from every imaginable area of their body. Misaki forms a shield around her and crouches low, hands covering her head.

I feel my power and energy being drain from me but I hold my ground. Just a bit longer!

Finally the monsters are reduced to pools of thick, bubbling blood, their final cries carried away by the gale. The wind dies down and the dark clouds disappear, leaving a very frazzled, mentally and physically drained me. I collapse to the ground, exhausted. Misaki runs over to help me up.

"Are you alright? That was so cool, Chi-chan! Was that your famous spell, Violet Destruction? Where did you get that spell from?"

My mind isn't working properly and I'm too weak to answer her. Actually, that was a unique attack of mine I created in the Forges of Magical Spells, a place where only high-level heroes with the level 80 and above can access. There, heroes can create their own unique spells and attacks. The incantation for my spell was also thought up by me, completely original.

"I'll tell you some other time, ok? For now, let's log out." I wearily mumble, slowly getting to my feet. My whole body aches all over. Then I notice Misaki looking at the pools of blood with a terrified expression on her face.

"Misaki-chan, what's wrong?" I asked but almost immediately my question is answered.

More monsters are emerging, rising from the pools of blood, wielding swords for arms. A dark aura radiates from them and their eyes are glowing bright red. Dark clouds swirl around them, an exact mirror image of how I looked like earlier when casting Violet Destruction.

Suddenly realization hits me.

I remember hearing rumours about a boss monster that when it dies, it will resurrect itself and attain the ability the hero that killed it used earlier. A copycat. It also duplicates itself every time you kill it, so the more of them you kill, the more monsters wielding your ability will appear.

That probably explains why the beast we fought earlier mysteriously attained Everstar's blade and its defence increased. It was copying me! And now, they "copied" my Violet Destruction spell!

This is bad. Really, really bad.

The monsters advance forward, encircling us just like lions trapping their prey. It's useless: The more monsters we kill, the more of them emerge from the remains.

"We need to retreat, Priestess! They're coming in close range so they can get a clear shot at us with the Violet Destruction spell!"

"What do you mean retreat? That word is not in my dictionary! Argh, this is not working! Command Gameleport! Equip Bombastic Guns!"

If they're fighting with swords, I'll just counter attack with something else! Twin guns replace Everstar and Starlight. I pull the trigger and let the bullets fly. There's no way I'm going to log out now or anything. The Violet Priestess never backs down from a fight!

The problem is every time I change weapons, the monsters follow suit. I try to alternate between weapons: swords, guns, bow, swords, guns, bows… The end result is a very messy battlefield with arrows falling like rain, bullets whizzing everywhere, swords clashing, hundreds of raging monsters and two very worn out heroes.

The monsters are closing in and they're getting ready to strike. I fire bullets at random and then switch to my Celestial Bow. I shout commands to Misaki in between shots, shooting arrows into their eyes but it doesn't slow them down. Soon, Misaki and me are back to back, surrounded by those ugly monsters. The sky is filled with dark, purple clouds and a gale is blowing.

This is the end, huh?

"I'm sorry, Misaki. This is all my fault." I look at Misaki, feeling extremely remorseful.

"Well, at least I get to fight alongside the great Violet Priestess! It has been an honour being your ally, Priestess." She smiles at me and holds my hand for comfort.

"Same here, Misaki-chan." I grip her hand tighter and shut my eyes tight, bracing myself for the impact.

It sure was fun. I love Magical Combat Online.

* * *

**A/N: Yosh, that was the prologue! I'm currently writing Chapter 1 as fast as I can so please bear with me! Don't worry you're see the guys soon! I apologize for all the ramblings before this because I know you want to read about the guys...** **Chapter 1 coming soon! Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

Chapter 1.1: Otome Games are Boring

**A/N: I split this chapter into 2 parts so that it's easier to read. I'll do the same for later chapters. If I'm not being very specific about some things such as Chika's and Misaki's background or other stuff, your questions will be answered in later chapters so stay tune! If you have questions, comment or PM me and I'll PM you back. Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel like my body is being ripped apart. Piercing pain surges through my body and I try to scream but I can't. I try to feel for Misaki's hand but she isn't there anymore. I'm alone. I have never died in Magical Combat Online before. I was a high-level player, making it difficult to be killed easily. Nobody could even lay a finger on the Violet Priestess.

Well, the Violet Priestess has finally fallen. So this is how it feels to die in a game.

A blinding red light forces me to open my eyes. Big, bloody words appear before my vision.

GAME OVER. YOU ARE DEAD.

Yay, that makes me feel real better now. Rub it in. won't you?

More words appear.

THE ACCOUNT 'VIOLET PRIESTESS' HAS BEEN DEACTIVATED AND IS NO LONGER AVAILABLE DUE TO THE DEATH PENALTY. YOU MUST SIGN IN WITH A NEW ACCOUNT TO PROCEED PLAYING. THIS OPTION WILL ONLY BE AVAILABLE AFTER A PERIOD OF 2 MONTHS. WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE CAUSED. THANKS FOR PLAYING!

If I could move right now, I seriously want to punch the screen or fling something at it. I feel so pissed now. Darn.

The words disappear and everything in my vision fades to white. I sense myself disappearing slowly from the legs to the head, my atoms accelerating towards the blinding light of reality.

I'm beamed out of a dark void into the familiarity of my room. My atoms work quickly to reassemble themselves and soon I'm whole again. I hover above the ground for a while before landing gently on my feet.

I turn around and glare at the sleek, black console behind me. The Gameleport sits silently in front of my TV, humming softly. I peer at the TV screen and I see the words 'GAME OVER" flashing on the screen.

This sucks.

I switch off the Gameleport and it powers down. The tele-cam dims.

Last year, the year 2024, a company that went by the name Pixelatis Inc. launched an all new game console onto the market: The Gamelport.

The Gameleport looks like the previously popular game consoles the Xbox and the Nintendo Wii, except it has an additional component attaches to it which looks a bit like a web-cam, called a tele-cam. The thing that sets the Gameleport apart from other game consoles is the fact that for the first time ever in the history of gaming technology, this console can actually send players themselves into games. The tele-cam scans the player standing in front of it and converts their atoms into computer codes, therefore enabling it to break down players into pixels and transporting them inside games via the tele-cam. In the game, players can experience stimuli just like in reality, enhancing the in-game experience.

This proved to be an enormous breakthrough and discovery in the research of virtual reality and since then Pixelatis Inc. has been dominating the global market. Every residence has at least one Gameleport in the living room. Gaming giants such as Sega, Nintendo and many other companies have since gone bankrupt, forced to shut down because their products have long since been abandoned by the public.

In the past year alone, thousands of virtual reality games created specifically for the Gameleport have been popping up everywhere, all of different genres. The famous games include MMORPGs and MMOs such as the World of War Craft, Maple Story, DOTA and the currently global recognized Magical Combat Online which is the most well received MMORPG ever in gaming history.

My real name is Chika Aoyama, but Misaki likes to call me Chi-chan. I'm a renowned professional gamer in the MMORPG Magical Combat Online. Well, formerly now. Because virtual technology is so advanced now, the in-game experience is enhanced by presenting the illusion of really 'dying' in a game. If you die in a game, your account is automatically deactivated and terminated, denying you access to that account ever again. A certain time period is then allocated before you can create a new account and start over to really increase the impact of dying. So no matter how many times you save your progress in game, it's not going to help if you get killed. Years ago, players would carelessly get themselves killed in game but now players take extra caution when playing. A few months is a long wait for a gamer, especially when all your gaming effort is all for naught when your account gets terminated.

This is the situation I'm stuck in right now. How could I have been so reckless? When I heard of an undefeated boss monster in the East, I carelessly ran off to hunt it down, thinking of the enormous reward. Not to mention I didn't tell Misaki about it and she came after me too…. Wait, Misaki! I was going to apologize to her earlier but then the monsters cut us off. I should do it now, I own her a lot.

I pick up my phone and dial her number. Why are my hands trembling so much? Why am I even nervous about apologizing? It rings for a few moments before she picks up.

"Moshi moshi? Misaki speaking. Is that you, Chi-chan?" Misaki's weary voice rings loud and clear on the receiving end. Upon hearing her voice, my body tenses up. What am I doing? I suck at apologies! I don't know what to say!

"…Hai, it's Chika. Just wanna ask…...what are you doing now?"

Wait! What am I saying!? All I have to do is say sorry but I can't do it!

"…Despairing over the termination of Misaki the Fox Demon, that's what. I can't wait for 2 whole months! I just got the hang of this game too! Screw you, Magical Combat Online, screw you! Argh!"

It's really noisy on the receiving end. Misaki is probably throwing pillows and stuffed animals at her TV screen again. She always does that when she's frustrated to vent out her feelings.

"So, it's the end of the line for the Violet Priestess and Misaki the Fox Demon, huh?

"Yeah, I suppose."

"…aw, oh well. Might as well keep playing my otome games then. Kyah~ I just love Akashi from Kuroko no Basket! His hair is so incredibly soft and his hand is so warm and he's so HOT…"

There she goes again. Once she starts talking about otome-games, she's lost for good. Misaki is one of the many crazy fan girls that obsess over otome-games to such a degree that normal guys don't seem appealing to them anymore. Probably explains why there're some many unmarried women nowadays. Thanks to the Gameleport, otome-game fans now get to assume the identity of the heroine as their in-game avatar and actually get close to the guys in the game physically. All the stimuli are extremely real. You can feel the warmth of his hand, the strength of his arms and whatever Misaki told me. Everything and I mean everything, including THOSE scenes when the guy falls for you… I don't think I need to explain anymore.

"Uh…Misaki….. are you done dreaming about your computer-programmed guys yet?" I don't find otome-games interesting. The concept just turns me off. I mean, it's so boring! There's no monsters to bash up or any action at all in those type of games. All you do is try to make a guy fall in love with you. BORING. I rather slice and dice monsters than pucker up to a computer-programmed guy. Yeesh.

"Oh….sorry, Chi-chan! Got carried away there, ha….. Say, Chi-chan, I still can't understand why you took on that boss though; there were plenty of other missions that offer great rewards in the Blazing Canyon region too. I would have happily teamed up with you if you had asked; it's always a great honour to be acquainted with the great Violet Priestess!"

There's a hint of sadness in her voice and I know why. She probably took what I said earlier to heart. Hearing her dejected voice makes me even guiltier. I knew that the Blazing Canyon region was a fantastic place to earn money fast and easy but… sorry, Misaki. There's a reason why but I can't tell you. I don't want you to worry about me. You already do too much.

"…Chi-chan, are you still there? I was asking you when you're going to come back to school. Everyone misses you, you know."

"You know very well that they don't, Misaki. Most people don't know I even exist." I smiled bitterly at the thought.

"That's because you hardly come to school anymore. I know it's been rough for you to move house, but you should try to come, you know. The teachers are threatening to expel you if you keep this up. You haven't been at school for 2 weeks straight!"

I silently grit my teeth. Why are you bringing this up, Misaki? There's no way I'm going back there!

"What's the point? I don't care, Misaki! I hate everything there! Now stop mentioning stuff about school and just blabber about your dumb otome games already!" I lash out at her.

All I can hear is stunned silence. The atmosphere between us suddenly becomes tense.

"…. Ok, Chi-chan…. I'll go and play my retarded otome-games now… Chat with you later."

The line goes dead. All I can hear is the flat tone of the phone. I'm still holding the phone, staring straight ahead, dread and guilt flooding my senses.

What have I done!? I'm such an awful person! Why can't I control my tongue? I called to say sorry to Misaki but I just made things worse. She's onlybeing concerned about me, why was I so harsh on her? Why can't I tell her my true feelings? I glance at my reflection in the TV. A girl with waist length purple hair and eyes stares back at me. Those amethyst eyes of hers are cold, hard and unforgiving.

I throw my phone across the room in frustration. It hits the ground and I watch the screen shatter into a million pieces.

I'm a monster. I hate myself.

I've been sitting on my bed for about an hour now, just staring at that picture frame. The picture frame is violet with pink and red hearts decorating its borders. Behind the glass is a picture of the Violet Priestess, raising her sword high above her head in a striking position, dark clouds swirling around her. Looking at that picture, my heart feels so empty. I look into her golden eyes, wishing that I could see them once more…. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I need to focus on the problem at hand first!

What can I do to make this right? Misaki sounded so incredibly broken and hurt just now. I'm not good at expressing myself, whatever that comes out of my mouth is spiteful and evil. I can't apologize to her verbally, it won't work. So…..what now?

I rack my brains for a while but nothing comes to mind. What can I do? What should I do? What would make someone happy? Hmmm….I know! I could get a present for Misaki and enclose a note saying sorry for what I done! I know it's better saying it in person because it might sound more sincere but in my case this is probably the best way. But what to get for her?

My gaze suddenly falls on my Magical Combat Online game cover. Misaki's voice rings in my head.

"…aw, oh well. Might as well keep playing my otome games then….."

Of course! Why didn't I think of that before? I could go and buy a new otome game for Misaki! She'll love it, I just know it!

I stand up quickly, my spirit raising. Yes, that's what I'll do! I'm going out now to buy her a game!

I sweep up the debris of my poor phone; grab my spare from my drawer and a wad of cash. I change into some decent clothes and wrap a purple scarf around my neck. There, all ready!

Before leaving my room, I peer at myself in the mirror and then at the picture frame. The Violet Priestess looks as ravishing as ever. My hand forms a fist.

I slam down the picture frame so that the picture faces down on the table. Then I turn to walk out of my bedroom door.

I want to be stronger.

No, I need to be stronger. I just have to.

I go downstairs, walking out of the front door into the damp and chilly afternoon.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Chapter 1.2: Otome Games are Boring

I walk down the road towards the main street, my footsteps echoing loudly on the damp pavement. Recently we just had a light spring shower. Water drips from the bare branches of the trees aligning my path. The harsh winter has come and gone, leaving spring in its wake. However, it's still early spring so the cherry blossom trees aren't blooming yet. Grey clouds loom overhead, signalling that another shower might be in order. Despite the fact that winter is over, it's still very chilly. Gusts of cold wind blow at my face so I adjust the scarf around my neck to keep myself warm.

I turn a corner and emerge onto the main street. All the shops and malls are here so naturally it's very busy here. Cars whizz pass, spraying rainwater from puddles onto the pavement. Some pedestrians get splashed with water for straying too near to the road, many of them waving their fists in the air cursing. I steer clear of the road and proceed walking down the aisle of shops. Crowds of shoppers donning thick sweater and scarves like me walk past, all of them carrying bags of shopping. I see some thugs standing in a dark alley, smoking cigarettes and drinking beer. They shoot me a filthy look before going back to downing beer down their throats. I shrug and move on.

I approach my usual gaming store Game Avenue and I head inside. The president of Pixelatis Inc., Akio Hasegawa's smile greets customers from TV screens placed throughout the store. Throngs of hard core gamers are drooling over the latest games, which include the recently in demand Magical Combat Online: Reboot. I ignore them and head towards the otome games section, pulling my scarf over my mouth. Even though I don't have many friends, it'll still be embarrassing if suddenly Misaki appeared, seeing me looking at otome games.

Ugh.

Better get this over and done with…Hmm… Let's see…Which game should I get for Misaki? I browse through the racks of otome games. Be my Princess, Dreamy Days in West Tokyo, Shall We Date: Ninja Love, My Forged Wedding… What kind of titles are these? They sound incredibly BORING. I would never play games like this, even if you threaten to kill me. NO HELL WAY.

After a few minutes of searching (it seemed like an eternity to me), I finally decided on another volume of the Kuroko no Basket series. Misaki is madly in LOVE with one of the guys in there…what's his name again? Akashi or something and he has red hair… Oh, whatever. She'll definitely like this. I take the game to the checkout counter to pay up. While the cashier is confirming my purchase, my eyes stray to one of the TV screens. It's a live broadcast from Magical Combat Online. The headlines declare in bold:

THE VIOLET PRIESTRESS IS DOWN!

WHAT!? The news has spread that fast? I crane my neck to get a good look at the screen. The cashier is still fumbling with something.

"A few hours ago, a high-ranking player that went by the name the Violet Priestess has recently been defeated by the boss monster of Mount Ragnarok. The Violet Priestess who was crowned champion of the Clashing of Weapons Tournament earlier this year, was reported struggling to get the upper hand against the monster. Surprisingly, the high-ranking player who always fought alone was partnering with a lower-level fox demon. However, the both of them were soon terminated by the oncoming monsters. This means that the Violet Priestess has forfeited her title, therefore another tournament shall be held to determine the new Champion for this year…"

I grit my teeth and balled my fists, resisting the urge to fling something at the screen. They're really sprinkling salt on the wound, aren't they? My title! NO!

"That will be ¥5,000 please." The cashier pulls his cap over his face, hiding his eyes.

I snap out of my raging thoughts and gaped. There goes my savings for this month. Otome games sure are expensive.

I hand him some notes and roughly grab the game, storming out of the store. Ha, this day keeps getting better and better.

As Chika stormed out the store entrance, the cashier flings a sheet of computer codes which is titled: Kuroko no Basket series Volume 5 into the trash. His mouth raises in an eerie smile as he watches Chika blend into the crowd, another game cover in his hand that is titled: CONFIDENTIAL. NOT FOR SALE.

"Chika Aoyama, your day is about to take an interesting turn." He mumbles to himself as he turned and walked away from the store.

I slam the door to my room shut, and throwing myself onto my bed.

Argh, today sucks! What other bad things are gonna happen to me?

I lie on my bed face down for another 5 minutes, brooding about things. Then I get up and go to my table, finding some nice coloured paper and scribbled some words on it.

_Dear Misaki,_

_I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I can't be honest with you or anyone else, I don't know why! Truthfully, you're my first and only best friend, that's why I always go on missions with you! And even though I don't like otome games, I know you do so I don't think they're lame. I got you a present, hope you like it! Please forgive me! Let's keep being friends!_

_Your bestie, _

_Chi-chan(I actually like that nickname. It clicks.)_

I reread what I wrote. Only when I write can I express my true feelings. I fold the paper in half and I get the game. I stick the note on top of the cover. There, all done!

The computers codes for each game are different, including different genres. Action games likeMMORPGs have different codes compared to otome games. I wonder what otome game codes look like. I open the cover and take out the sheet of computer codes.

Huh? What's this? This isn't the game I bought! The title is supposed to be "Kuroko no Basket Volume 5", not "Starry Sky"! I've been scammed!

I'm panicking now. What should I do what should I do WHAT SHOULD I DO? Should I go back and get a refund? But it's really complicated to get a refund; you got to fill in forms and a whole bunch of procedures…. GAH WHY AM I SO UNLUCKY TODAY?

I force myself to calm down. Take deep breaths. Chill. First I should examine this so called "Starry Sky" computer codes and see what kind of genre this game is.

So this game is an otome game too? I suppose it should be fine then to give this to Misaki, she won't mind. Starry Sky… never heard of this game before. Misaki who's a hard core otome gamer never ever mentioned this game to me. I never saw this title on the shelves just now either.

How weird. Is this a newly released game? But if it was the media would have announced it.

Curiosity is building up inside me. What kind of game is this? Maybe I should test run it first and play it so that it's okay for Misaki. Besides, honestly speaking, even though I think otome games are boring, I never tried one before. Wonder what's it like. Is it really that interesting as people say?

In the end, curiosity wins over my dislike for otome games and I switch on the Gameleport. It powers on and the tele-cam comes to life, a red laser emits from it, ready to scan codes. I hold the computer codes in front of the tele-cam, the red laser moving up and down the codes. A green light blinks and a beep sound is heard. The scan is complete.

A big, pretty looking heading appears on the screen.

"Starry Sky".That's all I see. No characters, no other words, nothing to give me a hint of what this game is even about.

I switch the TV screen off. The game is still running on the Gameleport. I know I'm alone in the house, but I don't want anyone to see that Chika the otome game hater is playing one. How embarrassing.

"Ready to scan player." A cool, robotic voice comes out of the Gameleport. I position myself in front of the tele-cam. A blue laser this time is emitted and scans me up and down.

"Teleporting data in T-minus 3 seconds." My body feels like it's being pulled apart again, except this time it's gentler. Computer codes swirl around me and my body splits into pixels. It doesn't hurt at all and I'm still conscious of everything happening around me.

"3…..2…" The robotic voice counts down.

A dark void appears in front of the tele-cam. A vacuum is sucking me in. Whew, here we go.

"… data."

I'm suck into the dark void, leaving my room behind me. I'll only be gone for a while, I'll be back soon.

So I thought.

I see light at the end of the dark tunnel and I race towards it, toward a new world.

* * *

Words appear in my vision.

ENTER YOUR NAME AND SURNAME.

I'll just stick to the default name. Even though I don't play otome games, I'm quite knowledgeable. Who wouldn't be after listening to Misaki going on about the Kuroko no Basket series all the time?

DEFAULT NAME SELECTED. WELCOME, TSUKIKO YAHISA TO STARRY SKY. WOULD YOU LIKE A TUTORIAL?

TsukikoYahisa? That sure is a nice name for a default one. Nope, I know how to get around, thanks. Misaki told me all there is to otome games, I can memorize the functions perfectly after Misaki drilled it into my brain.

TUTORIAL DECLINED. HERE IS YOUR PROFILE.

I'm standing in a room that is filled with mirrors, making it seem like the room stretches for miles. In the mirror reflections, I see a tall girl with large, chocolate brown eyes standing before me. She has light brown hair that is short in the front and gradually grows longer towards the back. She's wearing a sort of uniform, school one I guess. I like the design for one thing, the belt is cool and the colours grey, black and white suits my taste. The only thing I don't really like is the red, frilly bow like thingy on my neck. Maybe it's a necktie for girls of sorts.

So this is my avatar, TsukikoYahisa. For one thing, she sure is pretty. If she went to my school, she'll have her own fan club. Well, this is an otome game, so the female protagonist has to be cute. I read my or rather Tsukiko's profile.

Hmm… Okay… Only female student at the prestigious Seigutsu Academy, second year in the Astronomy Department, has 3 childhood friends. Secretary of the Student Council, likes to be on clinic duty and is a member of the Archery Club. Personality: Kind, clumsy, naive, emotional, blur and oblivious to issues regarding love. Being the only female student, she is pursued by many other male students.

I read up a bit on Seigetsu Academy too. Seigetsu Academy is a prestigious school that specializes in astronomy. It used to be an all-boys school but recently just went co-ed. However, due to the fact that the school is prestigious as mentioned and is situated in a rural area, there is only currently one female student enrolled, which is of course yours truly (or rather Tsukiko).

Astronomy… studying of the stars… Stars… I haven't look up at the stars for a long time… Stars…

A memory flashes across my mind but I push it aside. This is not the time to be reminiscing about the past. I can't think about it anymore. Let's focus on the task at hand.

Yosh, I think I'm good to go! Once that thought crosses my mind, words flash before me again.

ENTERING SEIGETSU ACADEMY.

My vision turns white and I shut my eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! We're finally going into the world of Starry Sky! It was a bit boring writing this chapter and I couldn't wait to get to this part. Stay tuned for the next chapter, we're going to see a lot of new faces! Whee! Please vote and comment so I can improve my writing! Thanks! I'm estimating I can probably post the next chapter latest by this weekend. I'm sorry for all the rambling.  
**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

Chapter 2.1: I'm Stuck Inside an Otome Game

**A/N: Rejoice Starry Sky fans REJOICE! We are finally going to some of the guys! Now let's stop dawdling and get to it! I apologize if any of the characters are OOC (Out Of Character)!**

* * *

My eyes fly open and I'm standing in front of a classroom door. I must be in Seigetsu Academy already. I take in the sights, observing my surroundings. I'm standing in a wide corridor, classrooms doors on both sides. Students walk past me, carrying books and bags. Some of them are walking at their own leisure pace while some of them rush past in a hurry, obviously late for class. Sunlight streams through the windows and I can see the cherry blossom trees outside are in full bloom. So it's spring here too, huh?

Suddenly, a small screen pops up in my vision. A mission screen? They have missions in otome games too? Now we're talking.

ACTION: GO INSIDE THE CLASSROOM.

What is that? Oh yeah, I remember now. Misaki told me that action screens appear in fromt of players, guiding them to carry out certain actions so they can proceed with the story line, including sometimes making choices to get closer to the guy you like. Well, if it wants me to go inside, I'll do the opposite! I want to do a little exploring first and familiarize myself with this place; I always do that in Magical Combat Online. I walk away from the door, deciding where to head to first. Hey, maybe I should go outside…

Ouch! I bang my forehead hard against something. I look straight ahead but there's nothing there. What just happened? I rub my forehead, searching for whatever hit me. Wait, hang on… I raise my hand, feeling the air in front of me and I touch a hard surface. I rap sharply on it. It's an invisible wall! Just like glass or something. I get it now. The game prevents players from venturing into other territories that is not where the action screen ordered me to go. How boring.

Looks like I have no choice but to go in. I slide open the door and step inside the classroom. It looks like a regular classroom, rows of tables and chairs. Some students are already sitting in their places while some of them are standing around.

"Ohio, Tsukiko-san!"

A soothing, male voice calls out. Em… I'm Tsukiko, right? So he must be calling me….

I turn towards the direction of the voice and I spot a guy waving to me. He's wearing the school's uniform properly, and his turquoise eyes sparkle like crystals. His brown hair is slightly messy and his bangs hang in his eyes.

My heart skips a beat. Wow, who's that? He sure looks cute! He's so tall and that smile of his… Wait, what am I thinking? I'm going to start thinking perverted thoughts like Misaki soon if I don't get a grip!

I wave back at him and walk towards him by instinct.

"Ohio, um…"

What's his name? God, this is embarrassing!

Just then, a window pops up above his head.

"SUZUYA TOHZUKI, CHILDHOOD FRIEND."

Thank you, action screen! You're my saviour! Childhood friend….. so it must be first name basis…

"…Suzuya-kun! Ohio, Suzuya-kun!"

I squeeze out a smile and greet him. He smiles warmly at me and I can feel my heart melting. His smile is as warm as the sun…

"Tsukiko, have you seen Kanata?" He questions me. I'm so engrossed at staring at him that the question doesn't really register. Ok, who's Kanata? The action screen isn't popping up…

"Um… I don't think so?"

"Hai, he must be skipping class again. He always does that… He's going to have to take supplementary classes during the spring break if he's going to pass his exams… Oh, here comes Yoh. Ohio, Yoh-kun!"

The classroom door slides open and another guy comes in. He has gorgeous red eyes that shine like rubies and hair that is also red. A strand of his hair is standing up and he has long bangs too. I spot a beauty mark near his lip. If Suzuya was cute, this guy was equally cute too. A text window appears above his head.

"YOH TOMOE, CHILHOOD FRIEND."

Wow, Tsukiko sure has a lot of childhood friends.

"Ohio, Tsukiko-san, Suzuya-kun. Where's Kanata-kun?"

His voice is so musical… I never heard a voice like that… Suzuya sighs and ruffles his hair.

"Kanata is probably skipping class again. He's been doing it ever so frequently now."

"Should we go look for him? " Yoh asks.

Suzuya shakes his head. "It's useless, he won't listen to us. All he wants to do is sleep and eat and fight. I'll tell him off later when he comes to lunch."

Gah, this is boring. The guys here are cute but besides that there's nothing else to do. I wonder who's Kanata…

"Suzuya-kun, who's Kanata?"

I blurt out without thinking. I immediately cover my mouth and I can feel my face starting to burn up. What did I just ask him? I'm supposed to know this Kanata we're talking about! How will Suzuya react? He'll probably think I've gone crazy. To my surprise though, both Suzuya and Yoh stare at me blankly before continuing their conversation as if nothing had happened. Suzuya ignored my question?

I suddenly remember something. How dumb of me, besides myself, everyone here is a NPC (Non-Player Character) or rather a computer programmed character. They're not real people like me. Sure, they have personalities and I can interact with them, but if I say something that is out of what they were programmed to answer (like random questions), they're just ignore me. Just like those characters in MMORPGs that give you missions and stuff, they just say that and if you come back and ask something else, they're just repeat the same thing. NPCs are all like that, all their actions are programmed. So far I haven't seen a NPC that can act like a real person yet. Technology still isn't THAT advanced yet.

The classroom door suddenly slides open and a man in his mid-thirties walks in. I assume that's the teacher. Everyone scrambles back to their seats.

"Class, please take your places. Today, we're going to continue where we left off from last class. Take out your textbook and flip to page 178 please. "The teacher drones.

Looks like I'm in for an extremely boring class. What kind of game is this?

"The 13th constellation, Ophiuchus which transcripts as 'Serpent Bearer', was recently discovered…"

Argh, I don't want to listen to things about planets, constellations or anything to do with astronomy! Especially stars. My body stiffens for a moment before I snap myself out of it. I could take a nap or daydream I suppose, since everyone here are NPCs, they're going to ignore me. Hey, let me try something… I rip a piece of paper out of my notebook, scrunching it into a ball and standing up. No one pays me any heed. Good. I aim at the teacher's back and throw my ammo. The paper ball flies across the room, hitting its target. The teacher's head.

Yay, score! The paper ball bounces off his head and dissolves into pixels once it hits the ground, but he keeps scribbling notes on the board like nothing happened. Everyone else ignores me, busy taking down notes. Hell yeah, this is awesome! Looks like otome games aren't so boring after all. I seriously LOVE how ignorant NPCs can be.

For the next half an hour, I amuse myself with target practice. Even when I aim a nice shot at the teacher's face, he still remains expressionless. This is so FUN! After a while though, I start to get bored. My notebook is empty now, just leaving the cover and the back. All the paper balls have turned back into pixels and faded away. What do I do now? Maybe I should do a little skipping.

"Command Gameleport! Skip scenes until class ends." I mutter under my breath.

Time immediately speeds up. Everything is moving twice as fast. This feature is available in almost every otome game, so that players don't have to waste any precious gaming time or can skip scenes they've already experience.

Time gradually slows down again back to its normal pace. Yeah, class has ended! Finally!

"…Complete the assignment by Friday. You are dismissed."

The teacher walks out of the classroom. Eh, what assignment?

The action screen pops up. The window flashes and words appear:

NEW ASSIGNMENT: COMPLETE ASTRONOMY HOMEWORK ABOUT SPRING CONSTELLATIONS BY FRIDAY. HINT: ASK ONE OF YOUR THREE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS TO HELP YOU LATER.

Oh, I see. This is one of those times when the player choses one option to get closer to the guy she wants. Well, there's no way I'm going to do that assignment because I'm not planning to keep playing this game anyway. I'm only testing this game out for Misaki's sake. Some game this turned out to be. A typical otome game, though I wonder why this wasn't on the market…

"Tsukiko-san, what should we do now? We have half an hour before our next class." Suzuya says as he walks towards me with Yoh at his side.

NEXT CLASS?! We have more classes?! That's it, I'm out of here! Misaki might like this game but I'm ditching this scene. Just then, a screen pops up in front of me.

MAKE A CHOICE:

1) I want to go to the library to do some research 2) I want to go outside 3) I want to go to the cafeteria to grab a drink 4) I want to stay in the classroom

I'm suppose to choose one to get closer to the guy I like. The two guys stand there patiently, waiting for me to make a choice. I think I've been playing for about an hour already; I should get back and give my present to Misaki. I was right: otome games are boring despite the fact that I can throw stuff at people without them telling me off. For me to log off, I should stay in the classroom. Option 4 it is.

"I'm going to stay in here for a bit. You guys go on first, I'll catch you up later." I say to Suzuya and Yoh. The fourth option blinks and the screen disappears.

"Eh, why, Tsukiko-san? Do you want me to stay with you?" Questions Yoh, his head tilting slightly to one side and his long bangs hanging in his eyes. Ugh, my heart can't take this anymore. I'm about to have a heart attack.

"It's okay, I just need time alone to reflect on things." I reply, trying not to look directly at the two cute guys in front of me.

"Reflect on what? Are you having trouble with something? Do you want me to help you?" Suzuya asks with a concern expression upon his face. I seriously better get out of here, if not I'm going to start fan-girling like Misaki soon.

"Just stuff. It's ok, I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me like a mom does." I tease him.

"Don't call me a mom again! I'm not that old! Well, ok then, we're see you later!" Suzuya chuckles and slides open the classroom door.

"If you need anything Tsukiko, I'll come running. I do love you after all." Yoh turns around and winks at me before following Suzuya out the door, his grin branded into my brain.


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

**A/N: Enjoy :D**

* * *

DID HE JUST CONFESS TO ME?! The door slides shut behind them but I'm rooted to the spot, staring at the direction they left in. My face must be bright red now. Don't worry, take deep breaths, stay calm… Yoh is probably just programmed to say that to the heroine. A part of his personality.

Well, time to head back. Overall not a bad experience I suppose, though I rather prefer other games compare to this.

"Command Gameleport! Log out!" I command firmly and wait for my body to disappear. Eh, nothing's happening! Delayed reaction? Maybe I'm suppose to shout louder? I repeat the same words except louder this time but my body isn't breaking down into pixels.

"COMMAND GAMELEPORT! LOG OUT!" I'm shouting at the top of my voice now. My throat is feeling sore. What's wrong with the voice command feature? Maybe it's faulty. I'll log out manually then via the in-game menu. The moment that thought crosses my mind though, the in-game clock, mission screen and menu fade from my vision. WHAT'S HAPPENING!? What's wrong with the game? Now I understand why this game wasn't on sale. It probably has a glitch or a bug! How am I going to log out now?

Suddenly, I'm overcome with bouts of fatigue. The sunlight shines in my eyes, blinding me and making me nauseous. My knees buckle and I fall to the ground, too weak to even support myself. Barely seconds after I touch the ground, the door is slide open roughly, and a pale faced Yoh and a worried looking Suzuya rush in. Yoh holds me in his arms, slapping my face hard, trying to keep me awake while Suzuya crouches down next to me, a concerned look upon his face.

"Tsukiko-san! What happened? Are you all right? Hold on, we're taking you to the health center!"

"Hey, don't faint here, if not I'm going to kiss you! I told you not to push yourself too hard!"

Suzuya-kun and Yoh-kun's voices sound so distant and faint… My eyelids feel so heavy… I can't keep my eyes open…Before I know it, my eyelids are closing and all I see is darkness.

Huh? Why so I feel so light-headed? And I feel like I'm floating…

I force my eyes open and immediately I'm shocked at what I'm seeing. I'm hovering in midair over Suzuya and Yoh, while my former body or Tsukiko is lying in Yoh's arms, eyes close and motionless. Ok, this is really creeping me out.

Tsukiko's arm twitches slightly and she stirs, her eyelids slowly opening.

"Mmmm…Where am I…" She mumbles and rubs her eyes.

"Tsukiko, you're okay! Thank goodness! What on earth happened? Did you push yourself too hard again?" Yoh bombards Tsukiko with questions, sounding exasperated. Suzuya clutches his chest where his heart is and sighs deeply in relief.

"Huh…where am I…Yoh-kun…what happened… Eh? Yoh-kun? Why are you so near to my face?! You're too close!" Tsukiko looks up into Yoh's face, looking bewildered.

"Oh, that. You fainted so I caught you! Wow, you're really nice to hold… Your skin is so soft…"

Tsukiko flushes pink and jumps out of Yoh's arms, standing up and brushing her skirt.

"Y-Yoh-kun, that isn't appropriate y-you know!" She stammers. Her face is as red as a tomato now.

"But Tsukiko, the French do it all the time… It's an act of a true gentleman!" Yoh smiles cockily at her. Boy, he sure looks happy.

"Don't use that as an excuse, Yoh-kun!"

While this exchange is going on between Tsukiko and Yoh, Suzuya observes silently and I notice his body stiffens, his hand balling into a fist. For a moment, a dark look flashes across his handsome face and I get the chills. Wow, he sure looks scary. Hang on, is this what I think it is…?

"Are you feeling better now, Tsukiko? Do you still want to go to the health centre?" Suzuya expression reverts back to its normal kind and gentle look. How suspicious…

"Suzuya-kun, I can't remember anything! All I can recall was that you made a sushi bento for us…" A look of confusion crosses Tsukiko's face.

"Eh, but that happened yesterday! Are you having amnesia? Or a high fever? Maybe you should go to the health centre after all." Suzuya says as he scoops up Tsukiko in his arms and carries her off princess-style.

"S-S-Suzuya-kun! What are you doing? I'm feeling all right and I can walk by myself!" Tsukiko looks flustered as she is carried off to where the health centre is.

I can hear Suzuya-kun laughing happily as he races off, Yoh chasing after them, a peculiar expression on his face.

"Suzuya-kun! Only I can carry Tsukiko-san! Hands off!" He runs out of the classroom, sliding the door shut and their voices fade away. I'm all alone now.

I can't really comprehend what just happened. I was supposed to be Tsukiko, she was my avatar, a computer programmed character. But why is she thinking and talking like a real person? In fact, Yoh and Suzuya weren't acting like NPCs should either. If they were sticking to their program, they would have gone to our next class or the meet up place and waited for me to proceed with the storyline there. Yet they immediately rushed in and helped me/Tsukiko after I fell to t the ground. And those expressions from Yoh, Tsukiko and Suzuya (especially Suzuya) were too natural and realistic to be made by NPCs!

It's like they turned into real people. If Tsukiko can function like a real person now, then… who am I now in this game?

I look down at myself but there's nothing to look at. I don't have a body anymore, nor do I have arms or legs. In the window's reflection, all I can see is a small, shining bright orb. That's me? I can't move at all, all I can do is observe. Am I a ghost or an apparition? Who am I? Why am I here? I must be dreaming. I try to pinch my cheek but of course I can't move. What do I do now? Am I going to be stuck like this forever?

All of a sudden the window bursts open, and the classroom is filled with the sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms. The wind blows into the classroom, papers flying everywhere. A gust of wind picks me up and carries me along as I drift out the window. I'm caught in the cool spring breeze, pink and white petals encircling me as I drift along. Oh, well, might as well go with the flow and just enjoy the ride.

I'm outside now, drifting among the cherry blossoms. The wind picks up and I'm blown through the gardens and along the path leading out of the academy. I can see the majestic gates which are wide open. When am I going to stop this aimless drifting? As if the wind read my thoughts, the air becomes still and the breeze dies down. I'm hovering in mid-air now, just outside the academy gates.

Searing pain spreads through my body and it's so unbearable that I shut my eyes tight…

By the time I open my eyes again, I'm lying on the ground and I feel like my legs are on fire… I'm aching all over…

Legs?

I sit up and look down at myself. I'm human again! I get to my feet and stagger a bit. My legs feel numb now. Just then, something materializes out of thin ait and hovers in front of my face. A hand mirror?

I grab the handle and peer at my reflection. What I see shocks me. It's not Tsukiko Yahisa or the Violet Priestess I see. I see my real self and I'm wearing the same uniform as Tsukiko. I gasp in surprise. How can the Gameleport manage to identify my features and program them so accurately? It's impossible!

While I'm pulling my face and pinching my cheeks, the air shimmers and a suitcase appear beside me. I open the suitcase and rummage through the contents. Clothes, books, toiletries... Where did all this stuff come from? A piece of paper is sticking out from under a pile of clothes. I carefully take it out and read it. It's an official document regarding transferring of schools and at the end of the document the headmaster's signature is finely printed. And next to his signature is… My signature?!

The paper is so close to my face until it's touching my nose. There's no mistaking that handwriting and those strokes, that's definitely my signature. It looks natural and doesn't look like it was forged. But I don't remember signing any document like this… There's a student identity card enclosed too. Beads of cold sweat drip down my scalp when I notice the name printed there is my real name, Chika Aoyama. Even the picture is of me, wearing the exact attire I'm wearing now.

Hell, WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?! Am I finally going bonkers? How did the game know my real name? I never revealed when playing this game at all!

Wait, is this even a game anymore? I loosen my grip on the mirror and it falls from my grasp, shattering into tiny pieces. And they stay that way. They don't turn into pixels and disappear. I bend down to touch one of the fragments but I draw my hand back by instinct when I feel a sharp pain on my finger. There's a small cut on my finger and beads of blood are oozing out of the wound.

I'm bleeding. You're not supposed to bleed in games. This is still a game, this is still a game… To prove myself wrong, I try to access the in-game menu, clock, mission screen, any feature from a game. Nothing happens.

I repack my suitcase and shut it tight. Well, looks like I'm going to be staying here for a while. It's really queer how I can still manage to stay calm. If it was anyone else in my place, they'll probably be screaming their lungs out by now. With all these documents, stuff and my attire, there's no doubt about it that I'm going to be a student at Seigetsu Academy. I'm stuck inside this game for now, might as well make the best of it. A school specializing in astronomy…

Can I bring myself to look up at the starry sky again? Am I strong enough?

I stare straight ahead, the spring breeze messing up my hair, pink and white petals getting stuck in it. The academy gate lies open invitingly, silently waiting for me to step inside. I take a deep breath and walk through the gate into the academy, away from reality and hopefully my painful past.

* * *

**A/N: Oh wow, this chapter sure was long. Yay, we got to see a bit of Suzuya, Yoh and Tsukiko! Next chapter Chika bumps into a certain someone… Stay tuned to find out who it is! In later chapters, all the guys are going to make an appearance so wait patiently! There's obviously something fishy going on, what is it? Everything will be revealed in good time :D Thanks for reading and please remember to vote and comment so I can improve my writing! **


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1

Chapter 3.1: Fight at First Sight

**A/N: Hey guys! Writing this chapter was a blast! I had so much fun! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my favorite writing buddy and fan on Wattpad: Rosemarymarie123! She gave me inspiration for this chapter which really helped me a lot! I'll like to thank her for all the support she's given me! If you like to play otome games like Voltage, check out her stories! Her writing is real good and funny! A budding writer! Well, as usual, don't forget to comment and vote so I can improve my writing skills! Happy Reading! If my characters are OOC, I apologize!**

* * *

I walk along the path leading towards the academy, carrying my suitcase along with me. The sky is a periwinkle blue, only thin wisps of white clouds can be seen. Rows of cherry blossom trees align on both sides of the path, pink and white flowers blooming on every branch. The wind is blowing and the trees sway in the spring breeze, petals falling like rain. The colours, the sights, the wind blowing on my face… This all seems so real…

I pass through the rear garden of the academy, making my way to the nearest school building. I notice one particular tree that towers over the other trees, pink cherry blossoms blooming on every branch. What a beautiful tree… I walk towards it, stepping on the grass which is as soft as a green carpet. I stand under the shade of the tree, admiring its beautiful flowers.

So many things happened today… I feel so exhausted… Let me rest here for a while. I sit down and lean my body against the tree trunk, gazing up skywards. The sky is so blue… Little birds trill a sweet tune and I watch flower petals fall from their branches. No other sound can be heard except for my even breathing. It's so peaceful here… I can't keep my eyes open… Maybe I'll catch a few winks. It won't hurt. I close my eyes, listening to the sounds of spring before slipping into unconsciousness.

I'm not sure how long I slept but I'm in a really deep sleep. I'm having a dream….

* * *

"Look, Chi-chan! A shooting star!" A voice calls out to me.

"Oh, how pretty! Quick, make a wish before it disappears!" That sounds like my voice…

"I know what to wish for! May Chi-chan and I be together forever! Then we can look at the stars together every night!"

"Me too! I wish for that too! I want to stay like this forever and ever!"

* * *

I wake up with a jolt, beads of cold sweat on my forehead, the voice from my dream still echoing in my ears. I haven't had dreams about the past for a long time….. Especially a blissful one…

Apparently I'm still in my initial position earlier with my face towards the sky. Oh boy, my neck feels so stiff… How long have I been sleeping? The sky is still bright and blue except it's even brighter now, the sun rays shining down through the flowers. Looks like it's almost noon, huh? I try to clear my thoughts and forget that dream, rubbing my eyes. I lower my head… and I get the shock of my life.

Right next to me, a guy with messy white hair stares at me intently with his bright yellow eyes. He's sitting with his hands holding his knees, a look of fascination on his face, like he's admiring a piece of art. He's wearing the same uniform as Yoh and Suzuya earlier except his jacket and shirt are unbuttoned. I notice his red tie tucked away in one of his pockets and that he pierced his ears. No doubt about it, another good-looking guy. Wait… Where did this guy come from? Was he looking at me SLEEPING?!

"ARGH!" I scream and immediately jump up from my cosy position, feeling my face burning up. I immediately aim a swift kick at one of his legs. He winces in pain and stands up too.

"Oi, what do you think YOU'RE doing? Why did you kick me? Are you looking for a fight?" The guy snarls at me angrily.

"Don't sneak up on people when they're sleeping, weirdo! Pervert!" I try to kick him again but he dodges me easily.

"You're kicks aren't half bad for a girl you know…" He smirks at me and says in a teasing tone.

"ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME, YOU BASTARD?!" Argh! I hate it when people underestimate me! I punch him in the stomach but he catches my fist with his hand and holds it firmly.

"Wow, I have never seen such a feisty, rude and ugly old hag here before!" The white haired guy insults me.

"Well, I have never met such a rude, hideous and sneaky pervert in my life either!"

He lets go of my hand. A vein protrudes slightly from his face and his hand balls into fists, his gorgeous yellow eyes filled with fury. Oh, I made him angry. How interesting.

"Why you little bitch…" He aims a punch at me but I dodge swiftly. Wow, he's fast! The both of us are staring daggers at each other now, sparks flying between us. And that's not the love type of sparks.

"Pervert! How long were you watching me?" I bar my teeth at him, anger surging through my body.

"Humph! No one wants to look at an ugly hag like you! I was just… passing by! Yeah, I was passing by when I saw you sleeping under that tree… so naturally I came over to look but you were sleeping like a pig… Hah! So I just waited a bit to see when you would wake up! Boy, you look even uglier when you're awake…"

"Argh! I had it with you! You're so ANNOYING! Call me what you want, I'm leaving." I spat at his smirking face before turning my back and walking away.

He doesn't chase after me as I walk towards the school building. Good. Don't you dare follow me, pervert.

"Oi, Weirty! You forgot something!" My suitcase appears in front of me. Pervert-kun is holding out my suitcase to me, his face flushed red. Oh, my suitcase! I nearly forgot about it!

"… Thanks." I mumble and snatch my suitcase from him. Wait, what did he just call me?

"What did you just call me?" I reply in my coldest voice possible.

"Weirty. You're weird and you're short, so I might as well save my breath and call you Weirty!" He places both of his hands at his hip and smirks in triumph, like he's really proud of himself. What an arrogant guy!

"What kind of name is that? How dare you… I'm not weird… Moreover I'M NOT SHORT! I'm considered as just above average, Pervert-kun! " I'm jumping up and down now. I'm so MAD!

"Hah! But you're shorter than me, so you're a shorty. You did say I can call you anything I want, right? So I'm calling you Weirty!"

UGH! I can't believe him! This is definitely NOT my lucky day.

"Oi, Weirty! Why'd you call me Pervert-kun?"

"Because you were spying on me when I was sleeping! Who knows if you made a move on me? Bet you do this all the time!"

"Shut up, Weirty! I'm way better than you! At least I don't fall asleep under trees and scare other people off…"

"Whatever! I'm not going to waste time talking to a pervert like you, Pervert-kun!"

I hurl one last insult at him before picking up my suitcase and turning my back on him. Normally I would not hesitate to beat him up but right now I'm in a bit of a hurry.

"Weirty! The principal's office is THAT way, if you keep going that way, you're walking to the dorms."

I look at him with a surprised expression. How did he know I was going to the principal's office? It was like he read my mind!

"Humph! I don't need a pervert to tell me that! I knew that!" I retort, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"What an ungrateful brat you are!" His face is flushed bright red now and he's trembling all over. How amusing. By right I should have thanked him… I really can't be honest huh…

"Oh yeah, one more thing: Don't just fall asleep like that. Other guys will go blind seeing how ugly you are when you're sleeping. If you're really transferring here, then you got to be careful, though I think all the guys will run away when they see how hideous you are, hahahaha!"

Pervert-kun points at me and laughs hard. If I was a volcano I'll be spewing lava all over him right now. ARGH HE MAKES ME SO MAD! HOW DARE HE MOCK ME!

"Well, I'm not going to waste MY precious napping time talking to a Weirty like YOU, WEIRTY! I got better things to do! SAYONARA HAH!"

He pulls a face at me and runs off, leaving behind a seething mad me. I wave my fist at him and hurl more insults but he's too far away to hear me. I can still hear him laughing like a maniac…

I'm too tired to chase after him so I watch him until he's out of my sight. He called me Weirty twice in one sentence! ARGH! I'm so furious that I'm tearing at my hair as I think.

…What an immature guy! I rage around pointlessly for a few minutes, stamping the ground hard with my feet before forcing myself to calm down. No use getting mad over people like that, Chika! Just forget about it! You're never see him again so forget about him! The chance of meeting him again is one in a million… I can't be that unlucky, right? I shrug and start making my way towards the principal's office, trying hard to stay cool.

Little did I know that today was going to be a VERY LONG day, and things would NOT be in my favor today.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 2

Chapter 3.2: Fight at First Sight

**A/N: Heh heh heh let's see what happens next…**

* * *

After seeing the principal and doing all the procedures for transferring to this school, I make my way towards my new class. They didn't really question me about my background or anything which was a relief, if not I'll have no idea what to say. For some reason, I can't get that perverted brat's words and face out of my head. It's so distracting! ARGH!

Walking through the corridors toward my class, many of the male students stop and stare at me. I swear I can see their eyes sparkling. They whisper among each other excitedly, some of them even trying to talk to me. I quicken my pace, ignoring them and walking towards my class as quickly as I can. Their gazes make me feel nervous… Please please please let me get to my class soon!

The principal said I'm in the Astronomy Department as a second year… Where is my class… Ah… This one! The grey sliding door! Somehow this door looks familiar… like I stood before it sometime ago… déjà vu? Oh, well. I raise my hand to knock but for a while I hesitate, my hand paused mid-action. My heart is beating so fast… I'm really panicking now… I never felt so nervous for such a long time… I take a deep breath. Chika… chill…. You can do it!

I rap sharply on the door. I hear a moment's silence inside the classroom before I hear someone speak.

"Ah, that must be the new transfer student. She's a bit later than I expected though. Come in, do come in." That must be the teacher…

I swallow hard, gripping the handle of my suitcase until my knuckles turn white and slide open the door.

What?

This classroom… The faces of the students… This is the same classroom I was in earlier! Heads turn in my direction, eyes widening in surprise. Even the elderly man standing in front of the class (I assume is the teacher) looks taken aback.

"You're the new transfer student?" The teacher raises his eyebrows and questions me. I nod my head slightly. I'm scared if I say something I'll throw up. I scan the room and I immediately spot Suzuya, Yoh and my former avatar, Tsukiko in their respective places. Suzuya smiles warmly at me, making my heart flutter like a fan girl. I can feel Yoh studying me, observing my every move with his ruby eyes. Tsukiko on the other hand looks like she just won the lottery. Her eyes are sparkling and she has a huge grin plastered on her face. How long has she been the only female student here?

I can hear the other students frantically whispering among themselves, obviously excited by my presence.

"Woah! It's a girl! She's so kawaii!"

"She's so cute… Do you think she'll go out with me if I ask her nicely?"

"We finally have another female student! And a cute one at that!"

They're calling me CUTE? I shudder at the thought and without thinking I glare at them. My classmates shrink back in fear but they continue discussing among themselves.

"Wow, she's fierce!'

"She's so scary… But she looks even cuter when she's mad!"

"Ah… How am going to ask her out now?"

I so want to punch every single one of their annoying faces but I force myself to stay cool. First impressions are important… Yoh looks slightly surprised by my reaction but otherwise still remains expressionless. Suzuya raises an eyebrow in amusement. Tsukiko giggles awkwardly at everyone's reaction.

I get goose bumps looking at her. I'm still not used to seeing my former avatar doing things like that.

"...ahem… Quiet down, everyone! I know we're all excited to have Aoyama-san here today but don't make her more nervous than she already is. Go on, Aoyama-san, tell the class a little bit about yourself."

The teacher looks at me expectantly and the classroom immediately falls quiet. Everyone's undivided attention is on me and I'm getting goose bumps. Well, here goes nothing.

"Konichiwa, I'm Chika Aoyama. I just transferred here so I hope we can get along! I'll be in your care, thank you!" I bow my head, saying anything that comes to mind. The class erupts into tremendous applause and I heave a sigh of relief.

"Now that the formalities have been made, you can sit….oh dear…hmm…on that empty seat near the window there. That place is unoccupied for now…Nanami-san always skips class anyway…*sigh*. You can sit in his place for the time being until we find you a place."

The teacher sighs and indicates an empty seat behind Suzuya which is empty. Nanami-san… who's that?

"Is it really alright, sensei?" I ask cautiously.

"Aoyama-san, Kanata-kun always skips class and plays truant so he's always never in. I suppose he won't mind if you sit in his place for now." Suzuya pipes up.

Kanata-kun! That guy Suzuya and Yoh were talking about earlier! So his full name is Kanata Nanami…

"Ah, just like Tohzuki-san said. Go on." The teacher beckons me towards my seat. I walk over and quickly take my seat, feeling everyone's gaze on me. Everyone looks positively dejected. Suzuya turns his head and flashes me a smile, holding out his hand.

"Welcome to Seigetsu Academy and our class, Aoyama-san. I'm Suzuya Tohzuki, please to meet you."

That smile of his is as warm as the sun… My heart skips a beat again. Chika… calm down… I tell myself as I take his hand and shake it, trying to squeeze out a smile.

"Thank you, Tohzuki-san! I'll be in your care!"

He smiles at me again before turning to face the front again. I got to pull myself together…

Just then, the door slides open roughly and a familiar figure appears in the doorway. A figure I was hoping not to see again in a million years.

"Afternoon, minna." He mumbles and swaggers into the class before sliding the door shut.

The moment I see his face, I'm shocked speechless. It's that guy from earlier, Pervert-kun! The rude, arrogant and stupid jerk who was spying on me! There's no mistaking it: That unruly white hair, unnerving smirk and those sparkling yellow eyes along with his untidy attire… It's definitely him!

"Nanami-san! Late again! I'm warning you, one more time and I'm going to take serious action!" The teacher points at him and shouts angrily.

"Better late than never, right, sensei?" Pervert-kun replies cheekily.

The teacher is red in the face now but I'm too startled to care. Nanami-san? Wait… THAT MEANS… Oh shoot!

Pervert-kun suddenly notices me and his expression is just priceless. If I wasn't in the situation I am now, I'll be rolling on the floor laughing my heart out. But unfortunately for some stupid reason I'm REAL unlucky today. Pervert-kun recovers from his shock and points his finger at me.

"WHAT THE ****ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT!?" He bellows at me.

"WHAT THE ****ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLASS?!" I stand up and shout at him, pointing at him too. I can hold in my anger any longer! I don't hesitate to lock horns with Pervert-kun.

"THAT'S MY SEAT YOU'RE SITTING IN GET YOUR ****ING ASS OFF MY CHAIR!"

"WHAT IF I SAY NO?! I DON'T WANT TO MOVE MY BUTT FOR A PERVERT LIKE YOU!"

"SHUT UP, WEIRTY!"

"YOU SHUT UP FIRST, PERVERT-KUN!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP FIRST, WEIRTY!"

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO, GET OFF!"

"NO WAY!"

"YES WAY!"

"NO WAY!"

Kanata is in front of my face now and if looks could kill, our deathly looks could kill a few armies of people. Our foreheads are banging together as we stare daggers at each other, both of us unwilling to back down. A dark aura forms around us and everyone else looks on with terror in their eyes. Kanata then grabs my collar so I grab his collar back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH-"

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH-"

"ENOUGH! I hate to say this but DETENTION FOR BOTH OF YOU!" The teacher is fuming now as he looks at the both of us. The rest of the class is silent, some looking at us in awe while some of them shrink back in fear. The moment we hear his voice, we let go of the other's collar.

So much for first impressions.

"Aoyama-san! I'm very disappointed with you! You're a transfer student, yet you haven't even sat through one class and you're already picking fights! Same goes to you too, Nanami-san! How can you treat a new student like that, moreover a girl? NOW, OUT! I'M TAKING BOTH OF YOU TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

Oh man. I just saw the principal and now I have to see him again? This totally sucks. The teacher escorts us out and the both of us trudge along behind him, bickering with the other.

"Now look what you done, genius! This is my first day here and you already landed me in detention! Just great. JUST GREAT!"

"Now you're blaming me? It's your fault in the first place! You were sitting in my chair!"

"So what?"

"Grrrrr…. SHUT UP WEIRTY-"

"SHUT UP PERVERT-KUN-"

"BE QUIET IF NOT YOU'RE HAVE DETENTION FOR A WHOLE MONTH!"

The teacher shuts us up so we proceed to staring daggers at each other instead. My other fellow classmates peek their heads around the classroom door, trying to get a good look at us. Oh boy, I probably made the school headlines by now. My reputation is ruined!

We walk off towards the principal's office, shoving and pushing each other along the way.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? Obviously Chika and Kanata really hate each other's guts! I had so much fun writing this chapter! Those two go so good together… (Kanata and Chika: WE DO NOT! *glares*) ok….maybe not. Look out for the next chapter: The Three Childhood Friends! Until then remember to vote and comment so I can improve my writing! Thanks and hoped you liked this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 3 & a half

Chapter 3½: Special Chapter (Kanata's POV)

**A/N: This just came randomly to me after writing Chapter 3 and I decided it would be fun to write this chapter in Kanata's point of view. I'm not really good at writing a guy's point of view so if Kanata's OOC please forgive me! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

"Take this!" I shout and aim a punch at the guy's stomach. He's winded for a second, gasping for breath and I take the opportunity to kick him to the ground. He looks up at me with fear in his eyes, giving me a pleading look.

"N-Na-Nana-Nanami-san! I'm sorry! Please stop hitting me! Whatever I did to you I'm sorry for it! I don't even know what I did to offend you…." He's on the ground now cowering, stuttering badly and out of breath. What an eyesore!

"What you did? WHAT YOU DID?! YOU'RE ANNOYING AND AN EYESORE THAT'S WHAT! AND YOU KNOCKED INTO ME THE OTHER DAY AND DIDN'T APOLOGIZE!" I bellow at him, unable to contain my annoyance. What a dumb, brainless guy! But that does sound like a lame reason for beating a random guy up… Heh…

"I'm sorry, Nanami-san! I won't do it again!" He scrambles to his feet and bolts off, tripping a few times as he runs out of my sight. I'm panting hard, a bit out of breath but that's fine. That was satisfying.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead and stare blankly ahead. Wait, why did I want to beat someone up again? And I gave such a lame reason too… I just felt helpless this morning so I wanted to take it out on someone… That's it.

I love fighting. It makes me feel alive, like I have the power to do something. It shows that I'm strong, capable of looking out for myself. I know it's wrong to beat up people just for the fun of it but I can't help myself. Suzuya -kun, Tsukiko -san and Hitsugi (Yoh-kun) always tell me off, telling me to look after myself and not get into trouble but I never listen anyway. Fighting is my life and soul, they can't take that away from me!

I don't feel like going to class today, maybe I'll go and take a nap somewhere until lunch. Probably Suzuya-kun is gonna nag me for skipping class again but what can I do. I'm feeling so sleepy and tired… Besides it's too nice a day to spend indoors listening to an old geezer talk about astronomy theory.

I stuff my necktie deep into my pocket and set off towards my favorite napping place. The pavement is strewn with cherry blossoms and petals float gently to the ground from the trees above, the sky clear except for a few wisps of clouds. It's a perfect spring day that's worth remembering. I take out my camera and snap a picture of the scenery in front of me. Now I can always remember this beautiful scenery.

I'm nearing my favourable napping place which is in the rear garden under a big cherry blossom tree. I really like this tree a lot because it's different from the other trees. It towers over the rest of them and it bears pink cherry blossoms. Not saying I'm a fan of pink, but I like how unique this tree is. It stands strong and tall during any season of the year, which reminds me of myself! It's also very shady and the grass is very soft and comfortable here. In summer, the shade offers refuge from the blazing hot sun to a sleepy guy like me to nap under. Most importantly, the view from here of the whole rear garden is just wonderful. I discovered this place when I was a first year and I spent one whole day just sitting here snapping pictures and enjoying the view. Ever since then, this spot has become my regular sleeping place. I can just take a pillow or something and just permanently sleep here.

I never told anyone of this place, not even Tsukiko, Suzuya and Hitsugi. I mean there's no hell way I'm going to admit I like to sleep under a PINK cherry blossom tree! They're laugh at me, I just know it! Especially Hitsugi! I'm a delinquent and delinquents do NOT say they like to nap under cute pink flowers. NO HELL WAY!

Eh? There's something under the tree…wait! It looks like a person! How dare someone take MY napping place! I'm gonna go and beat the shit out of this guy! This is MY spot! I found it first! I stomp towards the figure, balling my fists and flexing my muscles. Time for another beat down!

But as I near the tree, I notice that the sleeping figure is… a girl! I can't beat up a girl! That's just not right! Girls are weak after all and need guys to protect them…... Um-Ah Maybe I should just plod her awake and tell her to beat it. I get closer and I get a better look at her.

She's sleeping very soundly, her chest moving up and down rhythmically in deep sleep. Her long purple hair cascades down her shoulders like a waterfall and a few strands of her hair hangs in front of her face. Her eyes are closed, her eyelids occasionally flitting and she has long eyelashes. She has a delicate nose and a small mouth. She's smiling in her sleep, her pink lips small and dainty which are raised slightly in a smile… I wonder how they feel like-EH? What am I thinking? Where did that come from? I blush from embarrassment and turn away for a moment.

She does look really cute though… The way she sleeps is kinda cute too… She inhales through her nose and exhales by a small puff through her mouth. She looks so…innocent somehow. I can't bring myself to wake her. Hang on, she's wearing the same uniform as Tsukiko! Is she a new student in this school? And a female student at that… Tsukiko will be happy for sure. I can imagine her jumping up and down in excitement already.

What's a girl like her doing sleeping under a cherry blossom tree at this time of day? I do it all the time but it's not safe for a girl….. What if…. ARGH Maybe I'll just watch her until she wakes up. What a waste of my time. I sit down carefully beside her, trying hard not to make too much noise. She looks like a sleeping angel….. With shafts of sunlight shining on her face and the pink petals in her hair… Without thinking I use my camera and snap a picture of her, making sure to turn off the flash. I don't know what made me do that but for some reason I want to remember this moment. I don't know what's got into me but I put away my camera and continue watching her sleeping.

Pink and white petals fall softly from the branches above. I observe her quietly, the silence almost too loud to bear. I hug my knees and rest my chin on them, putting myself into a more comfortable position. I must be going nuts, watching a girl SLEEPING. If Hitsugi or anyone else finds out I'm a goner. How….. embarrassing. I notice beads of sweat form on her forehead and her face contorts in pain. She starts to toss and turn, mumbling words as she sleeps. Is she having a bad dream…?

As I'm thinking, her eyelids flutter and slowly open. My mind doesn't really register what's happening because I'm staring right into her eyes. My yellow eyes bore into her beautiful golden ones which look like honey, sparkling with life. Why can't I look away? It's like some kind of power is forcing me to look into her eyes…. My mind suddenly goes blank. This is not like me.

Her gaze settles on me and her golden eyes widen. Then she does something that I didn't anticipate: She jumps up and tries to kick my d*** but kicks my leg instead. But it still hurts like hell anyway. OW! What was that for? I just did her a favour watching over her and she kicks my d***?! Stupid ungrateful bitch. I try not to shout out in pain (her kick wasn't half bad) and I stand up, hurling insults at her. She hurls more insults and tries to kick me again but this time I dodge. Her kicks aren't half bad for a girl.

Her face flushes red as she seethes and aims for my stomach but I quickly grab her hand, blocking the attack. Her hand is so small… and warm…. Wait! ARGH this is not the time to think about things like this. Time to show this girl whose boss.

Skipping the boring arguing and a bit of fighting (more like me dodging her) and her jumping up and down throwing tantrums, the end result was the both of us being extremely pissed off by each other, she accusing me for being a pervert (and calling me one) and me having a new nickname for her: Weirty. A mixture between weird and shorty. Delinquents can be smart when they want to. What an ungrateful girl... but interesting all the same. Probably won't be seeing her again so whatever. I sit under the tree and close my eyes, taking a well deserved nap.

I trudge along the empty corridor to class. I took a refreshing nap and now I'm ready for anything. I'll really love it if I could just beat the shit out of someone. I feel like doing something... I can't get that weird girl's sleeping face out of my head... I shut my eyes and shake away my thoughts. I need to stop thinking about her. We just met today and probably will never meet again. I stop before the sliding door. That's strange... It's noisier than usual today. What the hell is going on in there? Whatever.

I stare at the sliding door. What's the point of even learning? It's not going to help me anyhow... My fate is already sealed. I look at my pale hands and I clench my fists.

I wish I was stronger.

I want to be stronger.

No, I need to be stronger.

I can't let it beat me down. I can't show that I'm weak. I need to make the most of what I have. What I have left.

I stretch out my arm and slide open the door forcefully, banging it against the wall.

"Afternoon, minna." I mumble and try to walk in as cool as possible, keeping my I-don't-care composure.

"Nanami-san! Late again! I'm warning you, one more time and I'm going to take serious action!" The teacher points at me and shouts angrily. I look at him sheepishly. Geez... He always says that but he doesn't do anything. What an annoying old fart.

"Better late than never, right, sensei?" I shoot back at him while smirking.

I enjoy seeing how red the Sensei's face can get. I grin and glance around. There's Suzuya kun, that HItsugi that ass hole, Tsukiko san and... Wait who's that sitting in my place?

It's that girl from earlier! The one that was sleeping and kicked me and called me a pervert and was ungrateful! That long purple hair with its golden curls... It's definitely her! She looks at me in surprise, her golden eyes widening and her expression precious, those soft lips of hers parting slightly. What is she doing here? I can't really think straight with her looking at me so I do what I do best. Pick a fight with her. Even though I don't want to.

"WHAT THE ****ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY SEAT?" I don't mind her sitting in my seat actually... But I'm still pissed all the same, thinking she's so high and mighty and just planting her bottom there without asking me first.

"WHAT THE ****ING HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THIS CLASS?!" She stands up and shouts at me too, her pretty face flushed beet red. You can't talk to me like that! THAT'S MY SEAT! I can't help it but lock horns with her.

"SHUT UP WEIRTY!"

"SHUT UP PERVERT-KUN!"

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

"IF YOU STOP CALLING ME WEIRTY THEN I WON"T CALL YOUT THAT!"

"SHUT YOUR NOISE!"

She's in front of my face now and I can feel her breath on my face. Her forehead is against mine and we're staring daggers at each other. Without thinking I grab her collar and to my amusement she grabs mine too. Wow, she has a strong grip for a girl! Does she fight a lot too? But my mouth says something otherwise.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH-"

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH-"

I never can be honest, can I?

Just then, the old fart suddenly shouts at us, scolding me for picking on a girl blah blah blah. Geez what a bore. Then drags us to the principal's office for fighting. You call that fighting? I was only getting started.

Suzuya kun looks at me pointedly and shakes his head. Sorry for disappointing you, Mom.

HItsugi snickers and smirks at me while shaking his head too, mouthing words at me.

"Is that how you treat a lady?"

I mouth back: "SHUT UP HITSUGI." and look away, trying not to let my blushing face show.

Tsukiko eyes me worriedly as me and Weirty go of to the principal's office, arguing all the way.

One thing's for sure, she's weird but she's cute. But she's annoying. I can't deny that.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy story telling! If I'm repeating things from last chapter gome! I have Chapter 4 in the works so wait for it :) Thanks for the support everyone! Hope to update soon!**


End file.
